White shirt and pancakes
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: One-Shot based on the PROMO! Hope you like it! Spoiler free people, better not read it
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So as everyone is doing one-shots about the Promo I decided to do one too! If you are spoiler free STOP reading here! =)**_

_**It's a one shot fic, bit if you think I should continue it let me know! **_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Sunlight starts coming through the curtains making Kate open her eyes;

She feels lost for a second but when she turns her head and sees him fast sleep beside her and can't help but smile.

_What a night._

He looks so calm when he's sleeping; his dark brown hair all over his face; Cute, he looks cute, like a kid.

She stares at him for two long minutes and then decides to wake up. It's almost 9am, and she's tired.

Not that they had much sleep last night, but it was worth it.

Everything was worth four years of waiting; even showing up at his doorstep soaking wet.

She walks around his bedroom, looking at every single object he has; photos of him and Alexis, and some of him as a child.

She ends up entering his dresser. Quite a big place, full of hanged shirts of every possible colour, but chooses the white one, because those are her favourite, and also thinks he looks amazing in white.

She finally enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her, leaning on it. She hides her face under her hands and smiles again. She still can't believe it finally happened.

Fixing her hair and make up, Kate recalls every detail about last night, and when she's all set she steps out and sees that Rick's still sleeping.

She has the temptation to wake him up, but finally doesn't. Instead she makes her way to the kitchen and prepares some coffee.

When she's finally has two mugs in hand, walks all the way back to his bedroom and stops under the doorframe.

He's awake; looking around like he doesn't understand what has happened.

But when he finally lifts his head he sees her. Kate. Holding two coffee mugs and wearing one of his shirts.

They stare at each other, not willing to speak and break the moment.

"So it wasn't a dream…" He finally says and smiles at her.

'Oh jeezz that smile' she thinks.

"I think I'm still dreaming…" She replies placing both mugs on the furniture by the window.

She slowly makes her way up to him and sits facing him; she doesn't know what to say… he doesn't either, so he just looks at her, trying to read her mind as she plays with the sheet not looking at him.

"Hey…" He says and places his thumb on her chin.., lifting her head up so he can see her beautiful face. "Good morning…"

She blushes and replies shyly. "Morning Castle!"

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah… I'm just… that this feels so surreal…"

"I know… But so good at the same time…" He says to make her smile.

"So you liked it?" She askes gingerly and nervous, trying not to make eye contact with him but she finds herself looking at his bare chest.

"Yeah…" He answers astonished by her question.

"Me too…" She says.

"Kate…" He says caressing her arm.

"I'm sorry… I'm just nervous that's all…"

"You don't have to… look at me…" He says and she finally meets his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. "You know… I think you should wear my shirts more often… you look stunning." He explained making her laugh dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I will…" She teased him kissing his neck.

"You're such a tease…" He whispers.

They stare at each other for a long minute until Kate speaks. "So… what about pancakes?"

"Edible way of saying 'Thank you so much for last night'…?" He says and Kate giggles. "Come here…" He states bringing her closer to him by grabbing the white shirt and causing it to drop off her shoulders.

She closes the distance and captures his lips in a soft and full of love kiss.

_Their morning after kiss._

When they finally pull away he puts her shirt back on her shoulder and kisses her neck once again.

"Cherries… uhmmm…"

She shivers when she feels his breath running through her skin and laughs.

"Let's go, make pancakes." She says and starts walking to the door.

He stares at her and finally stands up. Puts his pyjama pants on and follows her to the kitchen.

When she turns around to see him standing there, by the counter, shirtless she sighs.

"Hard time keeping your eyes off me detective…?"

"Shut up Castle…" She laughs.

"Hey… You are the one not wearing pants…"

"Maybe because mine are wet…"

"Good point… Maybe we should put them in the dyer…"

"That would great…" She says taking one last step to him.

The height difference increases when she doesn't wear heels and he loves it. He adores being way taller than her and being able to look at her bending his head down.

She slowly lifts her head to look at him and smiles.

Without speaking he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her.

Hugging was new. They had done it before, but this time it felt different.

She moves her arms up to his neck and strokes his hair.

They stay in each other's arms for some minutes until he kisses her hair and pulls away, not losing eye contact.

"Let's cook." He says, pecking her lips.

* * *

_**That's how I picture the morning after!**_

_**Let me know what you think and if I should or not continue!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up in Kate's apartment and after a delicious breakfast she dropped Rick at the loft, so he could get changed.

Twenty minutes later Kate had arrived at the precinct and had her badge and gun back.

"Don't waste this second chance detective..." Kate heard the Capital say before closing her office's door.

"Hey Ryan!"

"Hey Boss! It's good too see you around!"

"Ryan, we saw each other yesterday..."

"Still..." Kevin says and Beckett smiles. "So where's Castle?"

"Don't know... He should be here in ten..."

"You control him, Becks..."

"I do not... it's just that he normally arrives at half nine and it's almost time". Kate explained as they heard the elevator ding.

A cheerful Rick Castle appeared, holding two coffees while talking to Esposito, who was laughing at was Castle was saying.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Kevin asks.

"Oh... nothing bro!" Javi says taking his jacket off.

"Good Morning Detective..." Castle says winking at Kate.

"Hello Castle!" She said back, taking the coffee off his hand. "Thanks for the coffee!"

"No need to thank me." Rick whispered in Kate's ear.

"Castle, a word now..." Kate says walking towards the brake room.

"Kate I'm sorry..."

"No Rick, it's okay... Just please act normal... if that's even possible..."

"I'll try my best... it's gonna be hard though..." Rick said and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rick... it's not big deal..." Kate said taking a sip of coffee.

Castle was about to say something when his phone started ringing.

"Hello Lanie! Yeah Kate's here... her phone? uhmm I don't know... Yeah be right down! Give us 5 minutes."

Rick said ending the phone call.

"Morgue?" Kate asked.

"Yep…"

"Okay this is gonna be hard… Lanie will notice something… I'll go alone…"

"No way…" He stated.

"Okay… but Rick, stay apart…" She said touching his cheek.

"I will Kate, I will…" He stated following her to the elevator.

* * *

Rick stepped first into the elevator and walked to the end of it, leaning on the wall; while Kate was standing, facing the door, in the middle of the squared box. The moment the doors closed Castle rapidly moved close to Kate, placing his right arm around her waist as she let her head drop on his shoulder.

"There's a camera up there so don't you dare try anything or I'll have to shoot you…"

"Oh detective… you're such a tease…" He said kissing her neck.

"Rick, I'm serious…" She said trying not to turn around and kiss the hell out of him.

The elevator stopped and they made their way to the morgue, where Lanie had some news about the autopsy.

Checking that no one was around, Kate gave a quick peck to Rick and finally opened the morgue white door.

"Hey Lanie!" Kate said walking to her friend.

"Hello Kate…" she said smiling at her, "…and Castle!" She added as he walked into the morgue, holding the coffee flask. "It's great to see you guys again, back in action…" Lanie said turning to look at both of her friends.

"It's great to be back too…" Kate added. "So, what do you have?" She asked.

Lanie turned to the body and started explaining everything that was relevant, everything that would help solve the murder of the lifeless female body lying on the table.

Rick walked up to the ladies, while Lanie was explaining, and stood behind Kate, looking at the body from over Kate's shoulder.

Kate got so surprised by Rick's movement that stopped listening to Lanie. It was unbelievable the power he had over her; he was able to make her daydream, to not worry about anything when he was around; making her feel safe, even when he wasn't literally touching her, just standing millimetres apart.

"Kate! You listening to me?" Lanie asked.

"Uhh… I… yeah…" Kate said stepping apart from Rick. "Bullet to the heart and…"

"And a possible violation…" Rick added.

"Got any crazy but useful theory, Castle?" Lanie asked.

"Not yet… my brain's not in the mood today…"

"How's that?" Lanie asked curious.

"Didn't get much sleep…" Rick answered trying not to look at Kate.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Was busy…" He said, recalling last night at Kate's apartment.

"Can we get back to the victim please?" Kate said ending the conversation.

"Sure…" Lanie added.

* * *

When Lanie was finished with the explanation, Castle and Beckett said goodbye and where about to open the morgue door when Lanie stopped them.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a minute? In private…"

"Eh… sure! You can go, Rick… I'll be right up." Kate said handing him the files Lanie had given her.

"I'll wait outside…" He said and left the room.

"So… What's up?" Kate asked.

"You look different Kate… You're smiling… not that I am saying it's weird or anything… but you seem happy…"

"I am happy… Everything is back to normal…"

"How's Castle?" Lanie cut her off.

"He's fine…"

"You two good now?"

"Yeah… I'm glad to have the real Rick back…" She said smiling. She was glad he was back as her partner, but also beyond happy to have him as her boyfriend. Because he was the one, her everything; and even if she hadn't admitted it yet, she loved him.

"Rick, huh?"

"Gotta go Lanie… Talk to you later." Kate said avoiding Lanie's question and 'what's going on look'.

"Bye Kate…" Lanie said.

* * *

Kate walked out the morgue and saw Castle siting on a chair, by the elevator. He was playing with his phone, like always.

She walked to him in silence and took his phone off his hands.

"Hey…"

"You really should stop playing angry birds…"

"I wasn't… I'm just trying to get a table in this new fancy restaurant downtown…"

"Oh…" Kate said. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry… It was gonna be a surprise but anyway…" He said standing up.

They walked into the elevator and when the doors closed Kate turned her face to kiss him.

"Hi…" She said on his lips.

"Hello beautiful… You know… it's hard to stay away from you…"

"I know… but we don't wanna get caught in action… Do we?"

"Absolutely not…" Rick said kissing her once again. "I just want you and me…"

"I concur writer-boy…" Kate said biting her lower lip, teasing him.

"I thought we agreed it was writer-man…" Rick said as the doors opened and Kate walked away, leaving him standing there, breathless.

* * *

_**Well guys! Hope you liked it! I think I'm gonna end it here! At least for now.**_

_**I also thought about writing a one-shot about the Hamptons episode! That would be good, right? I'll think about it.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Reviews are loved.**_

**_Anna F._**


End file.
